


Jeremy's Story

by Reader88



Series: The Utopian Knights [12]
Category: Bullet Boy (2004), School of Rock (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Sumpter is an English boy growing up on the mean streets of London, England. His favourite hobbies include playing practical jokes and playing the drums. He's in the custody of his cruel uncle and gets a chance at his dream when he and his uncle move to the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This character is based off the real-life Jeremy Sumpter.He's well-known for playing the title role in the 2003 movie, "Peter Pan."

London is one of the largest and most famous cities in the world. It's the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. London is a leading global city with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, media, tourism, etc. It's also the location of Buckingham Palace, one of the homes of Queen Elizabeth II. But deep in the city of London are neighbourhoods that the Queen and the rest of the city would never set foot in if they could help it. These are the ghettos, which include East London. London's poorest live here.

It was in one of the ghettos of East London that Jeremy Robert Myron Sumpter was born on February 5th, 1979. He was a beautiful child with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes (sometimes they would look green depending on the light). His father, Gary Sumpter, was born and raised in England. He worked as a plumber but was also a drummer in a rock band. Jeremy's mother, Sandy McKay Sumpter, was born and raised in Scotland but moved to London after she completed secondary school and worked as a secretary. When Gary had to fix some pipes in the office building Sandy worked at he asked her out on a date. They fell in love and got married. They had Jeremy's older brother, Archibald Douglas Merlin McKay, in 1974. Jeremy was born five years later.

TWhen he was around eighteen months old, Jeremy showed a real skill at playing his father's drum set. Gary admired his young son's enthusiasm and gave him some music lessons. But, unfortunately, a tragedy occurred when Jeremy was five years old. In June, Gary's band had a gig in Sheffield and Gary's father, Grandpa Doug; Sandy; and Archie decided to accompany him so they could watch the band. Jeremy stayed at home with a neighbour because he had the chicken pox. What was unfortunate about this trip was that a teenager had hijacked a Crown Victoria. The teen didn't have much driving experience and accidentally rammed a car in front of him. This set up a chain reaction that resulted in several motor vehicles piling on top of the Sumpters' car and crushing them to death.

After the funeral with four caskets, Jeremy was put in the care of his uncle, Henry Sumpter. Gary and Henry were brothers but they were exact opposites. Gary was talented, intelligent, motivated, and determined to take the world by storm. Henry was lazy, rude, violent, and obnoxious. He didn't see the point of working hard and drowned his sorrows through alcohol. Poor Jeremy never received any love from his uncle.

"Jeremy, you no good piece of shit! Where are you?"

Jeremy came into the room and said, "Uncle Henry, are you okay?"

Henry yelled, "No, I'm not okay! You hid my wallet again, didn't you! Where is it?"

Jeremy said, "I don't know where it is. You probably put it somewhere else and forgot."

Henry yelled, "Don't lie to me!" Henry picked Jeremy up by one leg then beat him furiously all over his body. His legs, back, arms, butt, and face. Soon Jeremy was covered in bruises and blood was dripping from his nose. Henry was an alcoholic and his drinks just seemed to fuel his temper. He worked long hours at a London steel mill. It was tough, mind-nubbing work and alcohol was his escape.

Jeremy had his own means of escape. He went downstairs to the apartment building's basement, found the section reserved for a neighbour who was a retired musician, and played his drum set. Jeremy listened to rock bands such as Queen, The Who, The Rolling Stones, and Led Zeppelin but his favourite band of all time was The Beatles. The Fab Four were arguably the greatest band to ever come out of Britain and were probably the greatest musical band in the history of the world. Jeremy wanted to be a famous musician just like them. But it's hard to turn dreams into reality, especially when you live in the ghetto.


	2. Chapter 2

However, when Jeremy got home he not only had to face abuse from his uncle but his uncle's friends as well. Since Jeremy was such a beautiful child he attracted the attention of his uncle's friends. They would sometimes come into his bedroom and do disgusting things to him. They touched his private parts or forced themselves completely on him. Jeremy didn't fully understand the birds and the bees so he didn't understand that he was being molested and raped. All he knew was that he didn't like it. Jeremy's life wasn't completely miserable. He also had a few friends. His best friends were Basil Redmond, a black British boy, and Iqbal Sharif, an Afghan British boy whose parents had immigrated to London to escape the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. Together they pulled off all sorts of pranks together. They put hot sauce in their teachers' coffee, they put glue on the church bell ropes which caused the bell ringer's hands to get stuck, and they baked the school headmaster's sandals inside a loaf of bread. They were usually never caught as they considered themselves the Princes of Pranks and the Three Musketeers.

Jeremy goofed in class as a result of his abuse. He broke the school record for number of detentions received in a single year when he was in the first grade. However, he was a smart child and showed particular talent in math and science. This knowledge was of course wasted on Henry who could care less if Jeremy was excelling or failing in school.

The ghetto had its share of crime. Kids shoplifted, spray painted walls, and smoked behind buildings. The City of London Police were always driving through the neighbourhood and busting kids for petty crimes. They also busted adults for larger crimes, such as murder and rape. It was a good thing Jeremy was smarter than the average child and his ever growing knowledge of the streets helped him survive.

One day Jeremy left his apartment and went downstairs to the lobby to meet his friends. Basil, Iqbal, and a few other boys were there and they noticed the black eye that Jeremy was trying to hide with his fedora and his puffy lip.

Jeremy asked, "Are we gonna just stand around here or are we gonna go to the park?"

A boy named Charlie Bennett asked, "Are you okay, Jeremy?"

Jeremy said, "Yeah, but I was just wondering what its like being a half-breed. Not belonging here or there."

The other boys said, "Oooooh!"

Iqbal said, "Jeremy, this is Charlie."

Iqbal meant this was their friend Charlie, whose mixed blood was an issue they dared not tread on. Charlie turned around and walked away. Jeremy made a fist and punched Charlie in the head. Charlie fell, got up, and kept walking.

Jeremy yelled, "You're as worthless as your mother! She didn't even have the decency to stick with her own kind!"

Charlie's mother was white but his father was black. Basil figured out that the only way Jeremy could show his battered face in school the next day without having his uncle arrested was if he very publicly lost a fight to someone tougher than him. A boy named Cheng Chiu said, "If I were you, I'd go apologize."

Jeremy replied, "I don't care what you think! You should go back to China or Korea or whatever part of Asia you're from! Who needs your kind in England anyway?"

Whatever sense of forgiveness had prevented Charlie from attacking Jeremy didn't extend to Cheng. He took kung fu lessons and his fists flew fast and accurately, and the wounds Uncle Henry had given Jeremy were soon reopened and fresh. Jeremy and Cheng fought each other until they were rolling around on the sidewalk. Iqbal, Basil, and the others walked away and headed to the park. Soon Jeremy and Cheng joined them. They were both covered in cuts and bruises but they had huge smiles on their faces.

Basil told Jeremy, "There are easier ways of covering for your uncle. You can say you got mugged or you decided to take kung fu lessons."

Jeremy said, "Yeah, Cheng gave me a free lesson today."

Jeremy's favourite spot in London were the Royal Parks of London. In the parks people arranged picnics, played with their dogs, listened to the big bands, watched rowing races, played football, or just sat under a tree and relaxed in the shade. Jeremy, Basil, and Iqbal would pretend that they were Robin Hood and his Merry Men. They would climb trees and pretend they were in Sherwood Forest, firing arrows from bows and stealing from the rich so that they could donate money to the poor. They would also pretend that they were Peter Pan and the Lost Boys or pretend that they were in Narnia and were defending the magical land from bad guys.

One day Henry called Jeremy into the living room. Jeremy was afraid he was going to get a beating or meet another of his uncle's sick friends. However, Uncle Henry stated flatly, "We're moving to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. That's in the United States in case you don't know. We're moving as soon as the school year ends so start packing and say good-bye to your friends." Jeremy wasn't sure how to feel about this. At first he didn't want to leave London since all his friends lived here. He would also miss the Royal Parks. However, the USA was famous for its music. Even The Beatles moved there in 1964 to increase their fame and fortune. Maybe in the USA Jeremy could fulfill his dreams of musical stardom.

Jeremy and Henry left in June 1986 when Jeremy was only seven. Good-bye, England. Hello, USA.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Milwaukee from London took 11 hours, almost half a day. Jeremy got a window seat but he mostly saw just clouds and water. When they landed Jeremy and Henry went through US Customs at the airport and took a taxi to their new apartment. Jeremy looked out the window during the taxi ride. Milwaukee had brickyards, tanneries, breweries, shipyards, meatpacking facilities, and steel mills.

Their apartment was small and about the same size as their old London apartment. Jeremy got settled in his room while Henry made phone calls to determine when his shift at Inland Steel started. Jeremy wondered what he would do for fun. He could try to befriend the other kids and see if anyone owned a drum set. Jeremy had to leave his makeshift drum set behind in London but he kept the drum sticks.

Milwaukee seemed dull compared to London. It was more boring than spending an entire Sunday in an Anglican church. Uncle Henry never went to church but Jeremy had gone to church a few times. But the sermon was so boring that he never went back. He'd rather spend his days watching TV, playing his drums, or hanging out with his friends.

Unfortunately, the kids in the neighbourhood weren't willing to include Jeremy in their games because he was "the new kid." Jeremy found himself alone but when he found an old bucket and garbage pails he soon had a makeshift drum set. He played some urban beats on street corners and earned a few pennies. Unfortunately, Henry was just as abusive as ever. Since Milwaukee had several breweries, Uncle Henry always had six-packs of beer and was drinking like there was no tomorrow. Jeremy's bruises had bruises and his nose and other cuts on his body were constantly bleeding. Since Uncle Henry spent so much money on beer there was hardly any food in the refrigerator. Jeremy constantly went to bed hungry and his clothes were worn through and raggedy since his uncle didn't bother to properly wash his clothes or buy him new ones.

One day when Henry got really angry he drank five bottles of beer then found Jeremy and started to beat him like there was no tomorrow. Between the blows Jeremy asked, "Why are you beating me, Uncle Henry?"

His uncle replied, "If I didn't beat you, Jeremy, who knows what you would become."

When the beating finally stopped Jeremy went into the bathroom and took off his shirt. He had so many bruises his skin looked more purple than white. His nose and other cuts on his body were bleeding viciously. Jeremy found some Mercurochrome in the medicine cabinet and put some on his wounds.

Jeremy didn't understand why his uncle treated him this way. What had he done wrong? Why didn't his uncle love him? Jeremy realized that he couldn't take these beatings anymore. So he made a tough decision. He decided to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy packed up his clothes, drum sticks, his stuffed Paddington Bear, and the rest of his meagre belongings in a backpack. He then went out of the apartment while his uncle was sleeping off a hangover. He went out into the streets of Milwaukee and found his way to a trucking office. He heard that one of the trucks was heading for a city called Chicago. Jeremy sneaked on board the truck and hid behind some packages and boxes. He waited and then the truck started moving.  _Chicago here I come_ , thought Jeremy.

The drive took about two hours. Jeremy heard the truck driver yelling, "Finally got to Chicago! Whooo, that was a long drive. I gotta find a bathroom." Jeremy got out of the truck and got his first view of Chicago. It was full of tall buildings and skyscrapers. People were walking and talking, oblivious to Jeremy's presence. There was the smell of exhaust fumes and barbeques. There was graffiti spray-painted on the walls. This city was so much like London!

Jeremy hoisted his backpack and went out into the streets. He wondered what he would eat and where he would sleep. He knew he had to stay away from police officers and homeless shelters. If any adults found out he ran away he would be given a one-way ticket back to his uncle. Would his uncle look for him? Doubtless, he probably wouldn't know where to start searching. Would he tell the police? The police might ask why Jeremy ran away. Jeremy knew there was no way Uncle Henry would go to the police. Once the police knew he was an alcoholic they might put him in jail or something. That's probably what Uncle Henry deserved!

Jeremy found an old bucket in the garbage then remembered his makeshift drum set in Milwaukee. He found some other buckets and pails in the garbage and soon had a drum set. He played some urban beats on street corners and started to make some pennies. But it wasn't enough to get food and clothing. Jeremy found himself eating from garbage cans and sleeping behind dumpsters. He would go into public restrooms and wash his dirty clothes by hand with some laundry detergent he found in the garbage. His clothes were becoming more raggedy with each use and his body was getting skinnier with each passing day.

Jeremy also learned which areas the Chicago gangs hung out at. When he stopped in the South Side he had to run for his life to avoid getting killed by gun-wielding teenagers. The two worst gangs were the Bloods and the Crips. They were always after each others' blood. East London had its own problem with gangs but the London gangs were amateurs compared with the Chicago gangs. Jeremy wondered why the gangs hated each other so much. Wasn't there a way for everyone to get along?

One night Jeremy was rooting through the garbage and found half a hotdog. Then he heard gunshots and quickly hid behind a dumpster. He heard some teens running and crawled out to take a look at what was going on. Then he heard sirens and a voice yell, "Stop! Put your hands in the air!"

Jeremy saw four cops with guns pointed behind the teens' backs. An officer saw Jeremy and yelled, "You too, kid! On the ground!"

Jeremy exclaimed, "But officer, I didn't do anything. I'm an innocent bystander!"

Jeremy had heard several teens say that in the ghettos of London when the cops interrogated them. But it didn't work here. The officer yelled, "Down on the ground!" Jeremy went down on the ground and was soon handcuffed and put in a police car.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy was driven to a police station, fingerprinted, and put in a jail cell in a place called Juvenile Hall. Jeremy was glad he had a warm place to sleep that night. He soon fell asleep from exhaustion wondering what the morning would bring.

The next day an officer woke him up and gave him a breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice. Jeremy soon finished his glass and bowl in no time. The officer told him while he was eating that the gangsters had confirmed that Jeremy wasn't a part of their gang. The officer said, "First I need to call your parents. Do you have any?"

Jeremy knew he could lie but he didn't see the point. He just replied, "No, sir. I'm an orphan."

The officer repeated, "An orphan, eh? I know just the person to call."

Jeremy sat in the cell for another hour until the officer came back and said, "Okay, kid, Big Mama is here to take you to your new home."

Jeremy stepped outside and saw a huge black woman. She immediately hugged him and said, "It's so nice to meet you, Mister...?"

Jeremy said, "Jeremy Sumpter."

Big Mama smiled and said, "Well, Jeremy, let's take you to your new home."

Jeremy got into the backseat of a VW minivan and soon Big Mama drove them to the South Side. It was the same section of town where Jeremy had been arrested at last night. The South Side had a reputation for crime and violence that was just as bad, if not worse, than East London's. Soon Big Mama drove through the white-picket fence of a big house and parked in the driveway alongside a VW minibus. She took Jeremy out of the backseat and led him inside.

Big Mama explained, "Most of the kids are outside playing in the streets. I'll show you upstairs to your room." Jeremy was led upstairs to one of the boys' rooms. He unpacked his stuff although there wasn't much. Big Mama noticed his raggedy clothes and immediately drove him to The Salvation Army to get new clothes.

Jeremy was introduced to everyone at dinnertime since most of the kids ate at their friends' houses during lunchtime. Jeremy was introduced to the other orphans, two women named Kim Norris and Alicia Anderson, and two men named Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez. At first Jeremy was afraid to approach them when he noticed their muscular arms.

When Nick tried to offer his hand for a shake Jeremy backed away, afraid he was going to be beaten. Nick said, "It's alright, kid. I won't hurt you." Nick had a voice that was much gentler than his Uncle Henry's or any other man he had met. Jeremy immediately trusted Nick and Ricky.

A few weeks passed but Jeremy was unwilling to talk about his past. Then he wandered downstairs to the basement and found some musical equipment including a drum set! The drum set was complete with a bass drum, a snare drum, a floor tom, hanging toms, and cymbals. It was also blue, which matched his eyes. Jeremy immediately began playing some classic rock tunes.

A kid Jeremy knew was called Tevin Campbell came downstairs and said, "Yo, dude, that was tight! You know any other tunes?" Jeremy began playing other beats on the drums while Tevin accompanied him on the electric guitar. It sounded like a rock concert in the basement. When they were done Tevin exclaimed, "You got a lot of talent! Want to stick around and form a band?"

Jeremy replied excitedly, "Are you kidding? That's the number one dream I've had since I was eighteen months old! You bet I wanna join a band!"

Tevin said, "Great! Judging from your British accent I can guess that you mostly sample from British rock groups."

Jeremy stated, "My favourite band of all time is The Beatles."

Tevin said, "I love The Beatles too. I'll get some sheet music and we can get started."

Jeremy thought, _Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Archie, just wait. I'm going to make it in music and it looks like I've got friends to help me out._


End file.
